


Transcription Number 1279806 of 4567732

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Transcription of Mr. Angel's personal listening devices, set up in his office, transcription number 1279806 of 4567732. Transcriptionist would like it noted that she is not sure about a few of the sounds found on the audio, and has transcribed them according to the best of her knowledge and abilities. Transcriptionist would also like it pointed out that perhaps we should set up one of those vampire detecting shamans again, for the specific purpose of locating one certain vampire and alerting security to his prescence, thus cutting down on damage caused by said vampire's prescence in the Wolfram and Hart building.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Transcription Number 1279806 of 4567732

**Author's Note:**

> _Transcription of Mr. Angel's personal listening devices, set up in his office, transcription number 1279806 of 4567732. Transcriptionist would like it noted that she is not sure about a few of the sounds found on the audio, and has transcribed them according to the best of her knowledge and abilities. Transcriptionist would also like it pointed out that perhaps we should set up one of those vampire detecting shamans again, for the specific purpose of locating one certain vampire and alerting security to his prescence, thus cutting down on damage caused by said vampire's prescence in the Wolfram and Hart building._

_Transcription of Mr. Angel's personal listening devices, set up in his office, transcription number 1279806 of 4567732. Transcriptionist would like it noted that she is not sure about a few of the sounds found on the audio, and has transcribed them according to the best of her knowledge and abilities. Transcriptionist would also like it pointed out that perhaps we should set up one of those vampire detecting shamans again, for the specific purpose of locating one certain vampire and alerting security to his prescence, thus cutting down on damage caused by said vampire's prescence in the Wolfram and Hart building._

 _Transcription as follows:_

(Door opens)

 _Spike: So there I was, sitting in my basement playing classic Donkey Kong, when-_

Angel: Is there a point to this story?

(pause)

Spike: Not really.

Angel: Then why are you telling me?

(pause)

Spike: Because . . . because I was bored and I thought bothering you might be fun?

Angel: Consider me bothered.

Spike: But I haven't had any of the fun that comes with bothering you yet!

Angel: Can't you bother me some other time? I have to finish these up before I can leave.

Spike: Where are you going?

Angel: The Hamburger Hut for a milkshake and fries, where did you think-

Spike: Fries! Can I go?

Angel: (growl) Where do you think I'm going, Spike? I have a meeting.

Spike: But-but-fries?

Angel: What is it with you and food?

Spike: Does the Hamburger Hut even exist?

Angel: I doubt it.

Spike: Bollocks. (pause) (thwap!) Bother!

Angel: Ow! Hey! Why did you just poke me?

Spike: Bother!

Angel: Hey! Ouch! (continued protestations)

Spike: Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!

Angel: (growl) Spike, if you touch me one more time-

Spike: (falsetto) That was fun! I like the part where he starts moving!

(pause)

Angel: (growl)

Spike: (falsetto) Let's do it again! Bother bother bother-

Angel: SPIKE!

Undetermined: (crash)

Spike: Oi! Peaches!

Angel: That's it. Elevator. Now.

Spike: Hey! What's going on? Why the elevator? Why not call security?

Angel: Because, you've managed to bruise my arm with your poking, so now I'm going to bruise part of you. With the flat of my hand. And a wooden spoon if necessary.

(pause)

Spike: Oh. Okay.

(elevator doors open)

Undetermined: (footsteps toward elevator)

Spike: Hey, aren't you coming?

Angel: I told you, I have to finish these up before I can leave. You will go upstairs and wait for me, like a good boy, and when I'm done with these papers, before I head off to that meeting I mentioned, I'll come see about you.

Spike: (whimper)

(elevator doors close)

Angel: Finally. Maybe now I can get some work done.

(pause)

(pen scratching)

(doors open, footsteps)

Harmony: Hey, bossy? Gunn says to tell you that Wesley said that there was a ketchup war in the cafeteria, and that the meeting you had in half an hour with the head of the Toth Demon Clan has been cancelled due to the guy you were meeting with being on the losing team and having to help clean up. Gunn also says that if you see Spike, don't hesitate to rip him a new one. And maintenence would like to put in a request that the cafeteria be condemned and a new one be built. They say it'll be easier than trying to clean it up.

Angel: (growl)

Harmony: Bossy? Why are you growling at me?

*End transcription*


End file.
